Awareness networking, for example, according to a Wi-Fi Aware Specification, may enable wireless devices, for example, Wi-Fi devices, to perform device/service discovery, e.g., in their close proximity.
The awareness networking may include forming a cluster, e.g., a Wi-Fi Aware cluster, for devices in proximity. Devices in the same Wi-Fi Aware cluster may be configured to follow the same time schedule, e.g., a discovery window (DW), for example, to facilitate cluster formation and/or to achieve low power operation.